


A New Life Together

by Romantik_Kun



Series: Phantom Pain [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantik_Kun/pseuds/Romantik_Kun
Summary: Taking place a year after the event's of my "Phantom Pain" series. Chris and Wesker now venture into shared domesticity, getting used to their new life together.





	1. A New Life Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nauthir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauthir/gifts), [jenny95k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny95k/gifts), [Santos.m](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Santos.m).



> Aye luvs, I know I haven't been posting too much recently but I'm getting back into it. I am still working on My "Dead Man Walking" series, fear not! But I thought I could offer some fluff to balance out the world of hurt your guys that are following that other series will be put in. Consider this my overdue apology. Plus, I was supposed to write this months ago! Let me gift this work to my fave readers: Nauthir, jenny95k and Santos.m. I hope you'll enjoy <3

It was early in the morning; four, maybe five o'clock. Early enough that birds weren't yet signing, early enough that the sun was still hiding; shying away behind the horizon. Chris shifted inside the black silky sheets of the bed, unconsciously searching for his lover; his fingers caressed the empty space beside him. Still warm, the bed sheets were wrinkled, as if someone had been laying there just a few moments prior. Displeased, his brows furrowed, a light grunt escaped his lips and his eyes flustered open with great difficulty; still glued shut by the drowsiness. 

"Albert?"  
He called out in a groggy voice. Met with silence he shifted once more, turning around to face the door; left ajar. Ringabell, their feline companion had curled into a ball; resting asleep against his calf. Sensing the motion, it meowed softly, opening one eye to spy on things.  
"Mornin' kitty."  
Sitting up, the retired captain reached for its small head, giving it a pat. The cat purred loudly in response.  
Chris leaned on the right, trying to get a peak into the corridor.  
"Albert?"  
He called again. He hated waking up alone, it reminded him of those times where his beloved would just up and leave after a night spent in his arms. Finally, he heard movement and the man opened the door to let himself in; his forearms shining like diamonds in the relative darkness of their room as he brushed a hand in his hair. 

He looked genuinely surprised to find his partner awake.  
"Mh? What are you doing awake?" 

"I woke up because you weren't there."  
He answered, welcoming Wesker into his arms; Grabbing his waist as the blond sat on top of him.  
"Didn't you hear me call?"

"No."  
He kissed him, resting his claws over Chris's shoulders. 

In between kisses, Christopher whispered:  
"You're becoming an old man."  
Proud of his joke, he smiled; knocking his teeth against Wesker's. 

"Quiet."  
His brows furrowed, he forced his lover on his back and let his skeletal fingers brush over the skin on his neck, slowly coming down.  
"Would an old man do this?"  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked when he felt Chris react to his touch. Perking himself up, he exited the other man's lap and slid down his body disappearing under the sheet. 

"Damn..."  
He exhaled roughly, feeling his lover's warm lips against his manhood.  
"No teeth... please."

"Mh... I don't know, you haven't been a good boy."

"Albert, please."  
He pleaded, laughing nervously.

As he said it, he felt a burning tongue travelling along his shaft to the tip. Piqued, he bit his lip, muffling a groan. His hand reached under the sheet and his fingers caressed Albert's soft hair; scooping his nape. The older male's lips parted as he took his lover into his mouth. The motion became steady and repetitive; sending waves of pleasure through Chris's body. 

"Fuck... I'm close..."  
He breathed unsteadily, trying to warn away his partner; which decided to ignore the deterrent.  
Surely enough, the marksman reached orgasm and, without flinching, his lover swallowed the warm liquid. 

"Bitter."

"Then don't drink it!"  
Embarrassed, Chris laid, his breath rugged, his elbow covering his eyes. 

Albert chuckled, emerging from the sheets to rest his head onto Christopher's chest.  
"I love it when you're embarrassed." 

Blushing harder, the ex-captain continued hiding his face.

Snuggling his way closer, Wesker pecked onto Chris's chin and closed his eye; laying his head back to rest. Finally shying out of cover, Christopher hugged his lover tightly.   
"Wanna go back to sleep?"

"No, I'm widely awake. But I don't mind staying like this a little longer."  
He kept his voice low. 

The cat made his way from the feet of the bed to the pillows; stealing Albert's spot. Chris muffled a snicker and gave his companion a quick caress. Since the other man laid in his arms, this side of the bed was free anyway.   
"Do you mind if I open the TV?"  
They had installed a television in their bedroom not too long ago. They enjoyed listening to old movies pressed against each other. Or at least he did, Chris had the feeling that Wesker didn't much care for cinematography, enjoying the closeness above all else. 

"Go ahead."  
The sheets surrounding him muffled his speech. 

The brunet perked the pillows up a bit and leaned into them, the blond didn't let the motion disturb him. Ringabell purred softly, eyes closed but ears up; just in case he needed to move in for a quick hug. Zapping between channels, nothing caught Chris's interest at first. Until he stumbled up on the news. Unfortunately, the same concerns had to be addressed again and again. People were scared, understandably, that another attack could happen at any time. Despite having supposedly left that life behind, the ex BSAA operative liked to keep informed as much as he could. Old habits... 

"I hate it."  
The man pressed against his chest groaned. 

"Mh?"

"I used to be aware of everything involving, even remotely, bio weapons. And now... Just when I have things to care for, I'm completely in the dark."   
He exited his partner's warm embrace. 

"Albert..."  
His voice was full of concern. He, better than anyone, knew how hard it was to leave that kind of life behind. Whichever side they used to be on... they felt the same loss. 

"I know what we said about leaving the past in the past Chris. I'm happy where I am, with you, living differently... But you and I have lots of enemies. Sometimes I'm worried this whole thing is just a tragedy waiting to happen."  
He sat on the edge of the bed, looking away.

The voice on the TV continued talking but neither of them were listening anymore. Chris sat up, getting close to his beloved; hugging his back.   
"I understand. I'm scared too sometimes. But we can't let "ifs" dictate the way we live our life. I love you Albert."  
Capturing his hand into his, he laid on it a small kiss. 

Feeling the tension, their feline companion joined in; purring. As if to offer comfort. The sweet gesture forced a smile on the blond's visage. Chris smiled too.   
"See? Everything's going to be fine."  
Another kiss, on his nape this time. 

Wesker sighed.   
"You're right. You have good people dealing with that kind of stuff. You left behind a fine legacy."  
He sounded a bit sad.

"Hey..."  
He prompted his blue eyes into the fiery orange of Albert's.  
"Your son's among the people who are making a difference. Sherry too; William's daughter. Your legacies have some good to them." 

Appreciative of Christopher's support, Wesker put their foreheads together and forced a smile.   
"Right. Thank you."  
They kissed again.  
"Anyway, breakfast sounds good to you?"

"The best."

The man chuckled, got up and went to fetch a pair of trousers. Snatching one of Chris's jogging pants. 

"Why do you always steal those? I bought you some."  
Chris said, laughing. 

"I don't want jogging pants, I want your jogging pants." 

Chris let out a soft sigh, smiling. It was a surprise at first but turns out, Albert wasn't beyond silly habits. Parading in his better-half's clothes seemed to be something of a guilty pleasure. Chris couldn't even take revenge since Wesker's clothes were either eccentric or formal and always tight. 

"What are we eating?"  
He got out of bed too, throwing on a pair of underwear. 

"I want to try a new recipe. Sauteed vegetables, chorizo, truffle and egg cassolette. With a side of potatoes."

Since becoming a stay-at-home-husband-to-be, Wesker had taken an interest in cooking. He even started a garden in the back yard, which was a sight to behold. It helped so he didn't feel confined at home. Of course... it was difficult sometimes; Not being able to leave the house. He understood why he had to, but he sometimes missed the freedom of going wherever he pleased; damned be the consequences. Christopher was obviously aware of this and often did things to keep the house lively and entertaining. He'd bring home new and foreign ingredients for his lover to try, books, trinkets. He'd take picture whenever he went out and found something interesting. Jake and Sherry also visited fairly often. His latest gift had been a majestic piano. Wesker played beautifully, his son too, they played together from times to times.

"Mmmh~ Sounds great!"   
His stomach was rumbling already. 

Suddenly Wesker stopped, coming to an halt in the corridor leading up to the kitchen; right in front of the bathroom door. 

"What's up?"

"Fancy a shower?"  
He turned around to face Chris, smirking teasingly. Grabbed his partner by the hand and pulled him inside with him, both of them giggling. Ringabell was left behind, sitting, waiting patiently outside the bathroom for his family. 

\--

"Are you sure it's okay to just show up?"  
Sherry shifted in her seat, restless. 

"Don't worry about it. Dad will be home, he always is."  
Jake sighed. Obviously tired of repeating himself. 

"That's not what I'm worried about."   
She gave him the "the look". The little sideways look full of worry she always had when they argued. 

"Oh what, scared we'll catch them in the act ? Big deal." 

"Jake!"

"I'm joking! I mean, Sherry, come on! This is huge, we can't give them the news on the phone!" 

She remained silent for a second.   
"I know, you're right. But we should at least let them know we're coming!"   
She stuck to her guns. 

"Fine! Call them then. But when my father starts asking question, and he will, don't tell him anything."

Sherry took out her phone and started to dial. Outside the car the sun shone, gigantic white clouds underlined the blue sky. It must have been seven, maybe eight o'clock. The phone rang, after the third ring someone picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Chris? It's Sherry."

"Sherry! How's it going?"   
He had this habit to always repeat the name of the person on the other line just so Albert could know who he was talking to. You see, that man was unbearably curious. 

Jake could here the voice over the phone. 

"Good, thanks for asking. Listen, we're coming to visit, is that alright?"

"You don't have a choice."  
Jake spoke loudly enough so Chris could hear him. 

"Jake!"  
She whispered loudly. 

Chris laughed.  
"Of course, we have some left overs from breakfast too, if you guys are hungry."

"Oh! That's great, I think we'll have some. We left in a hurry so we didn't eat anything."

Jake made an overblown gesture.

"In a hurry? Why? Something wrong?"

Sherry understood and made an apologetic grimace to her boyfriend.  
"No, no! It's nothing."

The young man kept shaking his head. 

"Mh. Alright then."

The young woman heard Wesker's voice.   
"What's going on?"

Realizing this is what Jake referred to, she hurriedly put an end to the phone call.  
"So- um- We're on our way! Be there soon!" 

"Sherry wai-"

And she hung up. 

"Smooth."

"Oh be quiet."

"I told you it'd be fine to just show up at the door. Now they're going to be suspicious. I bet you twenty dollar that my dad is going to call you back."   
Surely enough the phone rang. Before picking up the both stayed in silence, respectively tasting victory and defeat. 

"I told you."

She picked up.  
"Hello?"

"Sherry. It's Wesker."

"Oh, hey, how are you?"  
She felt her fiance's glances and tried shooing him away. 

"Is everything alright? Are you with Jake?"

"Yes! We're coming to visit."  
She couldn't help but laugh at herself for making things so much more awkward than they needed to be. 

"Is it about the wedding?"  
Already he was on to something. 

"W-what? No. No, no no."  
She laughed a little. 

"I see. Well, I hope it's good news."

"Yes, it is."  
She had to give in, knowing she had already said too much. 

"Then we'll be seeing you soon. Be safe."  
And he hung up without awaiting an answer.

He always did that. When Wesker deemed the conversation over, then it was over. Not before, not after. 

She could still feel Jake eyeing her from times to times.

"Yeah, yeah!" 

The young man laughed.   
"I love you."

She lowered her guard and melted.  
"I love you too."

\--

Chris sat on the sofa, Ringabell on his lap. Wesker was needlessly whipping up more to eat, obviously unable to stay in place. 

"You're okay love?"  
Chris couldn't help but be amused. 

"Yes."  
He kept hitting the ground with his foot. 

"They said it was good news."

"I know."  
He didn't calm down. 

About to offer some more comforting words, Chris saw Jake pull up in the driveway.   
"They're here."

Wesker dropped a utensil.  
"Damn it."

"Relax babe."  
He took the time to his neck before going to open the door. Succeeding in soothing his partner. 

The couple was welcomed into the house, bringing with them little pastries. Sherry handed the box to Wesker whom put them aside in the fridge. The table was set and everyone took a seat while Wesker kept walking back and forth adding new things to the table. Turning down every help offered to him. On one such pacing Chris slipped a word to the young couple. 

"You've made him nervous."  
He whispered giggling. 

Sherry felt a little guilty. Finally he sat down with them and, without a second to spare, asked the two lover birds to share the reason of their visit.   
"So. What brings you?"  
His voice was monotone as always, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Not anymore. 

"Well..."  
Jake took Sherry's hand in his own, they shared a look.   
"We have some big news."  
The young man, a spark in his eye; prompted his fiancee to break the ice. 

She giggled, faced the two men and, a radiant smile on her lips said:  
"I'm pregnant."


	2. Loved Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little chapter, but I needed to write while the dialogues were still fresh in my mind (lol lol) Treat it as 1.5 chapter instead of a proper second chapter! I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless <3

"Wh-what?!"  
He laughed.  
Chris immediately got on his feet, and pulled Sherry into a hug.   
"Seriously?"  
He asked again, throwing a glance at her belly. Nothing seemed. 

"Yes, yes! I'm serious."  
She couldn't stop giggling, her cheeks hurt from smiling too much. 

Another hug.

"Easy there big guy."  
Jake warned, instantly protective. 

"Oh yeah, sorry."  
The ex-captain apologized.   
"I just got a bit excited."  
He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

The young couple now turned to Wesker with apprehension, he had remained completely silent thus far. Jake's heart beat painfully fast, there was no words to express how much this meant to him. He needed his father to share in his joy, he needed his support for the challenges ahead... He had hopes that he would be proud of his son. 

"Albert?"  
Chris broke the silence, taking a step toward his lover. 

But Wesker raised his hand, signaling him to back off while shaking his head slightly.   
"Don't." 

All smiles faded away. 

A second later the blond was on his feet, pacing slowly towards the window. His head held low, swaying with every new steps; like he was trying to understand something. 

"Dad?"  
Jake could feel himself boil, but the sadness held him back. He didn't understand. 

"What-"  
He muttered something inaudible.

"If you have something to say, say it."  
The young man voice was strangled with rage, toned with sorrow. 

"What were you thinking?"  
He finally turned to face them, he too choked on his word. A mix of frustration and... something else. 

Sherry's wide eyes were full of water, they glistened like jewels.   
Jake noticed and he burst. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
He practically threw the chair out of his way, stomping towards his father. 

"Use your goddamned head for once in your life!"  
The older man shouted in response. 

Sherry tried to step in but Chris grabbed her arm, pulling her aside gently. He tried to calm her, offering a calming hand on her shoulder. When those two butted head, it was best to stay out of their way. 

"What the fuck are you even talking about?"  
The young man's voice was fully raised, scraping his lungs with every words.   
"I'm trying to build a fucking family, a life! Like everybody else!"

"I know! I get it! But you're NOT like everybody else! And neither is Sherry!"  
While his voice wasn't raised nearly as much as Jake's, it was quite obvious he was out of it. 

"Wha-?"  
Jake took a step back, his face distorted with confusion. 

"You both have extraordinarily rare genetics, she carries the G-virus; which has mutated, adapted... Do you even know what that means? Do you understand the implications? The consequences this could lead to?"  
He exhaled roughly, frowning painfully.   
"Weren't things good enough as they were? This is going to ruin your lives!" 

Silence fell between the both of them. Sherry unconsciously had grabbed unto Chris, unable to look away from the argument. 

Jake swallowed his tears, trembling in an effort to remain composed. Finally, he spoke:

"Just because it ruined your life, doesn't mean its going to ruin ours."

Wesker's traits softened. 

"Jake... That's not-"

"Shut up! ... Just shut up okay? ..."  
His breathing was becoming unsteady.   
"I know what you thought of my mother, and what you think of me. And your reaction speaks volumes... Well guess what?"  
He raised his arms before slamming his palms onto his thigh.   
"I don't need you. Never did, never will." 

There was another silence. 

"You're misunderstanding, I'm just-"

"Come on Sherry we're going."  
He didn't let him speak. 

"But Jake-"

"We're going!"   
The young man took his lover's hand and pulled her along with him out of the house. 

Wesker didn't try to go after them. 

"Guys wait-"

"Let them go." 

The ex-military turned back to look at Wesker in disapproval.  
"What's wrong with you?"

Albert laughed bitterly.   
"As if you didn't already knew there was something wrong with me."  
He pulled the chair off the ground and back onto its feet. 

Chris tried not get angry, he wanted to understand.  
"Why did you act like that?" 

The older man sat down, facing away.   
"I understand... That they only want to be normal. To be in love, to build a family. I get it... Really I do."   
His voice was softer than it had ever been.   
"But I also understand that, as long as people like me live. There will always be people like Spencer to take advantage of them." 

"Albert..."

"We've struck a blow against Umbrella, true. But they won't stay silent for much longer. Jake, Sherry... That child... Even myself. We'll be targets once again. How many years have I lurked in the shadows? Forced to constantly look over my shoulder, never sleeping in the same place twice, constantly covering my tracks... Jake didn't have to... But only because his mother did it for him. And Sherry? She was locked up like a lab rat, constantly under surveillance. Neither of them know what Umbrella is truly capable of. And they don't know how to protect themselves against it. I know people... Chris. People who will track them down like animals..."  
He paused.   
"There's a few possible scenarios... But you aren't going to like any of them."

Chris came to sit close to him. 

"Either Jake and Sherry will successfully hide for the rest of their lives, living miserably in constant fear or Umbrella will get to them. They might take Jake, they might take Sherry... Or just their kid. Hell, why not the whole family."  
He was visibly upset, his lower lip was shivering almost imperceptibly.   
"But there's a third option..." 

Christopher grabbed Albert's hand in is own. 

"I can leave. And slaughter them, before they can slaughter us."  
He remembered the red logo. 

"No. Stop."

"What choice do I have Chris?"  
He raised his voice, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"L-Let's just calm down, we'll find a solution..." 

Another bitter laugh.  
"If there was a solution I would have found it by now."   
The hand inside of his squeezed tightly.   
"And that's not all. Besides the obvious danger Umbrella poses to us, there's the danger that kid might pose." 

"What do you mean?"  
His voice was very quiet. 

"How do we know that child won't end up like me?"  
He forced his eyes into Chris's.   
"Worse?" 

Christopher couldn't bear the burning gaze and the weight of the truth. 

"I wish I could have smiled and hugged them, sing their praises and shower them with congratulations. Believe me, I do. But I can't... Do you know why?"  
His lover plunged his eyes inside the brazier of his own once more.   
"Because I'm scared... I'm worried..."   
He offered a sad smiled before started to cry silently, his shoulders shivering.   
"I want to be done with this... I can't take it anymore..."

At this point it was obvious the man was exhausted. There wasn't much Chris could do besides taking him in his arms.  
"Come on..."  
He whispered.  
"I'm taking you to bed." 

\--

In the car things were completely silent, save for Jake's occasional sniffle.

"Jake-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."   
He sniffled, his voice barely went through the knot in his throat. 

Sherry had enough.   
"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over."  
She repeated. 

She had been stern enough that the young man obeyed. She didn't want him to drive when he was upset, it wasn't safe. When the car came to an halt, she removed her seat-belt and shifted in her seat to face her lover has much as possible given their disposition. 

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened in there-"  
Her voice was gentle.   
"-and I know you're upset. But I'm certain he had a reason to react the way he did."

Jake's eyes were red and puffy. 

"To be perfectly honest... I kind of understand him." 

He gave her a sad and confused look. 

"Don't get me wrong. I want this; A family, with you. But after all we've been through?"  
She shook her head, her gaze piercing.   
"I think you know this is going to be difficult. There will be those who wish us harm... others who will try and make our child into another guinea pig. Even those on our side. They'll want to know how our genetics affected our little bean... She put her hand over her belly." 

"I won't let any of goddamned asshole near our child!"

"That's the problem Jake."

He softened once more. 

"You will resist, I will resist... But they won't care. They'll always prioritize national security... Or their lust for power. They'll ram us over if they need to. We're freaks to them... And I think you're father knows that better than anyone."  
She grabbed his hand.   
"I know you're angry, and I agree he didn't voice his concern properly... but I think it's just that. Concern."

Jake heard the truth in her words, his anger started to subside. 

"I'm going to call Chris. Let's meet them again tomorrow and try again. Okay?"  
She offered an encouraging smile. 

"Okay."  
Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but mimic it.

\--

Wesker had buried himself under the sheets, Ringabell stayed by his side, sensing the turmoil inside his heart. 

"Here, I brought you a glass of water."  
Chris put down the glass by the bed side and sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers lingered in the blond mane. 

"I fucked up..."  
His voice was sore from shouting and crying too much.   
"I should have remained calm. If I had explained instead of... Maybe I could have made him understand."  
It was new to him. Reflecting on his actions the way he did. Also new to him was having people he cared for around him, people he didn't want to hurt. Before, it didn't matter... The last time he had had to watch his tongue was around Birkin.  
"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."  
A gentle smile drew itself on Chris's lips. It felt good to be relied upon. 

"I want to visit someone... Will you come with me?"


End file.
